


Talk

by Inkspill2



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Bart and lisa, Bart comes out to his sister, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Sibling Relationship, bart/milhouse (mentioned), bisexual!lisa, gay!bart, grown up Bart and Lisa, like early 20s, simps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill2/pseuds/Inkspill2
Summary: Bart and Lisa sit in Bart's old treehouse and talk.Sort of a combination of Barthood and Holidays of Future Past.





	Talk

She'd gone to Yale.

Bart always knew she was going somewhere like that; a fancy college, with lots of people like her. She crossed his mind from time to time, and he missed being a kid.

He'd never gone to college, of course. He wondered, sometimes, if that made him a failure. He was an artist, and although he'd always fended for himself just fine, he had to admit his sister was far more successful than he was.

Bart thought a lot about being a kid. He found himself in his old treehouse, visiting his parent's house for Thanksgiving and not really feeling up to conversing with the family.

"I thought I'd find you here," Lisa's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, and suddenly she was up in the treehouse with him, eleven years older. She was tall now, and pretty, with pearl earrings as well as necklace and business casual button-up, blazer, and slacks.

Bart wore a jacket and skinny jeans, and felt underdressed compared to his sister (although, to be fair, she'd been overdressing since she was eight years old).

"Hi, Lisa," he said finally.

Lisa smiled. "I'm glad I found you. Mom's still making pies. She's been trying to get me to try all of them. And they're all really good, it's just... there's so many."

She frowned all of a sudden, glancing at Bart up and down.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Bart said. "Nothing's wrong. Why?"

"I don't know, you just look... sad," Lisa said. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

There _was_ something wrong. Lisa had always been very in touch with feelings, and Bart had never been able to hide his own from her.

"Like I said, nothing's wrong," Bart said. "I'm just thinking about, y'know, what it was like when we were kids."

"Oh?" Lisa said.

"Remember when I ruined Thanksgiving?" Bart said, a grin spreading on his face.

"I remember," Lisa smiled.

Bart's grin faded. "I might ruin Thanksgiving again."

Lisa stopped smiling. "What? Why?"

Bart shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"Sure you can," Lisa put her hand on Bart's shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

"I'm gay," Bart blurted out, his heart pounding. "I'm dating Milhouse."

Lisa blinked, then laughed. "Is that all?"

Bart narrowed his eyes. "Well- yeah."

"Bart, I'm bisexual," Lisa said. "I've been dating girls and guys for years, and I never had to come out to mom and dad."

Bart frowned. "But that's _different_. You're dating Nelson now- they probably just think that the girl thing was just a phase."

Lisa glared at her brother. "It wasn't."

"I know," Bart said. "But- y'know, they might be mad because... I'm always gonna date guys."

Lisa's expression softened. "Maybe. But bisexuality is as permanent as homosexuality."

Bart's eyes widened. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Lis. Didn't mean it like that."

Lisa smiled. "It's okay. You should've just brought Milhouse over and been like 'this is who I'm dating'."

"What would Homer say?" Bart said.

Lisa shrugged. "Well, he got over that homophobic thing years ago. Really, I think he probably just doesn't like Milhouse."

Bart chuckled. "Yeah. Too bad, but I can deal with that."

Lisa patted his back and headed out of the treehouse. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Bart called to her, finally feeling the strength to (possibly) ruin Thanksgiving.


End file.
